


golden clouds

by dohkyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohkyan/pseuds/dohkyan
Summary: The quest of the Rabbit Prince Junmyeon to find the golden goose leads him to Jongin, the beanstalk man.





	golden clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta L, because she was sweet and quite helpful, and to the mods, all my love to you.

Once upon a time, there was a Bunny « _s_ _cratch that_ » a Rabbit King who was strong, brave, intelligent, definitely not wobbly, and also pretty good looking. His kingdom, the brightest and also the healthiest of them all, loved, praised and respected him through all the seasons. Their biggest festivity, Easter, was commanded by only him, with such solemnity and discipline no one in the realm could ask for a better leader.

 _That_ is exactly the picture of himself which Junmyeon wants to be shaped in the books.

Much to his dismay, there is another version of the story spread around his own subjects. They « _and_ _may God forgive them_ » call him a coward, weak, a softy, _too_ _good_ , not gifted as a natural King, _not this_ , _not that_ , not, in any way, similar to his father.

His father, the current King, has been in charge of Easter for too long ―longer than he apparently remembers and long enough for everyone to look down at Junmyeon’s gentler ways.

“It’s time for you to prove yourself,” he had said as Junmyeon tried to remember how many generations before him had to _prove themselves_. They only needed to have a crown above their heads and suddenly everyone else was following their lead.

But Junmyeon, he has to prove himself right when the big event is barely four months away, in perhaps the worst Easter conditions in many years.

 _Lack of eggs,_ his brothers had informed him ―the beginning of a disaster.

Before each beginning of Spring, the gates of the castle open for an egg hunt ―in which kits roam around the gardens searching for decorated chocolate eggs. Meanwhile, the adults gather to receive a small golden egg per family. At the end of the festival, the kit with more eggs and the family with the lucky chosen number in their egg, are awarded a wish.

After the wishes are granted, Spring can begin.

Without the eggs, the festivity can’t be the same.

Thus, after a poor meeting with his council, an unlucky talk with his brothers, and the self-oath to keep every bad panorama away from his father, Junmyeon meets with the only other people he can trust.

“What am I supposed to do? Any advice?” Junmyeon asks at the end of the table in the council chamber. He tries to hide his despair under the pitter-patter of his fingers.

The embodiment of Spring itself, Sehun, shrugs as he keeps coloring the small flowers in his hands with different hues. Each spring, he likes to create new ones with different forms, colors, and perfumes. He loves to show them off proudly, as the crown of blue flowers over his head indicates.

Usually, Junmyeon would praise them ―and perhaps banter with Sehun using his _original, hilarious humor_ ― but this time, he waits in silence until the latter speaks.

“Perhaps gather more chickens?”

“We can’t afford it. Besides, Easter chickens don’t fall from trees… not that regular ones would.”

“What did your council tell you?”

“They won’t move a finger until I say so and share my solution.” Unluckily, there is none yet. “Are you sure there is nothing you can do? It is your season, after all.”

Sehun shakes his head with an almost believable, apologetic gesture. As minutes pass by in hefty silence, Junmyeon can feel his hopes falling to the ground.

“I am going down as the less respectable King in the history of Easter, am I not?”

“By no means,” Sehun places a hand over Junmyeon’s to give him a small caress. “You will do excellent, I believe in you.”

Then, he smiles sweetly and encouraging, making Junmyeon imitate the gesture. Sehun has that effect on him, in which his cheeks redden without effort and his heart fills with warmth, feeling welcomed.

“Are you blushing?”

Junmyeon takes away his hand and straightens his back at the remark. “Kings don’t blush.”

“You just did. Besides, you are still _a_ Prince.” Sehun also has the nimble skill to sink his ego in the blink of an eye. “What were your father’s commands?”

“He is unaware of the situation,” The look of reproach on Sehun is evident, thus he adds, “I’m not going to fail him nor worry him. This is an issue between you, the council, my brothers and me."

"Good morning," Baekhyun, the embodiment of Summer, enters the room, filling it with his sharp chirp.

"And him."

When Baekhyun takes a seat next to Sehun and places a small kiss on his forehead, the latter whines in annoyance, moving slightly to the opposite side.

Unbothered, Baekhyun smiles blindingly towards Junmyeon.

“My apologies for being late, _but_ I believe I have your solution.” Junmyeon raises a curious eyebrow and leans slightly over the table to listen. From the corner of his eye, he can see Sehun doing the same. “The golden goose.”

“Who?”

“The golden goose is a myth,” Sehun says returning his attention to his flowers without a second consideration.

“He isn’t _and_ the tales are true, the golden goose can lay enormous eggs that can be melted to make smaller ones. With a few of his, you should be good for Easter.”

“Where is it?” Junmyeon asks with a hint of hope rising in his heart.

“ _He,_ Junmyeon. The goose is a he.”

“How can you differentiate between a female goose and a male goose?” Sehun asks with a bored but defiant expression. “No, _how_ can a male goose lay eggs?”

“Don’t be a fool,” Baekhyun exclaims, but before he can answer, Junmyeon is already standing with slight desperation.

“Where is he?”

“He lives with a giant above a cloud. That man from the beanstalk took him from the kingdom two winters ago.”

“Who?” It looks like Junmyeon doesn’t know anyone anymore.

“Jongin,” Sehun deadpans with palpable exasperation. “That brat from the giant beanstalk tall enough to touch the sky. He planted it two springs ago, killing the flowers I had planted in the woods.”

“He usually steals any kind of objects to gift the giant above the cloud,” Baekhyun adds. “If you find Jongin or the beanstalk, you will find the golden goose.”

 

♔♔♔

 

Junmyeon had known the journey wouldn’t be easy, but he had at least expected it to be faster.

Easter is getting closer by each second, but he is merely at the borderlands of the woods, eyeing the beanstalk that rises from the treetops until it touches the clouds and goes probably further.

The cloudy sky of winter blends easily with the white snow slowly landing above the trees, falling from the branches and covering the ground. Junmyeon would stop from walking beside his steed to admire the view if it wasn’t for the breeze. It’s crisp, drying his lips and freezing his ears, which have always had thin fur, making them slightly sensitive.

Inside the woods, it must feel warmer, but before reaching the depths, he gets to a meager lagoon at the end of the river. The water is cold, but his steed « _such a good boy_ » doesn’t seem to mind.

When he crouches to take a sip of it and fill his water bottle, he can’t avoid staring at his reflection.

Even when he has been away from the kingdom for days, he still has a clean cut face ―an almost invisible trace of facial hair, and no scars or any other blemish that could indicate he had been on a mission. Royalty defines his features, but they are gentler rather than rougher.

His complexion may be well built, a result of a strict routine and perseverance « _thank you_ », but his face, hands, hair, even ears, are still _soft._ No respectable King should have cheekbones that pinken with a peachy color and glow when smiling.

Touching his cheek with a hand free of his glove, he realizes he still carries the milky softness of a child and more of his mother’s features ―kind eyes, soft, white ears and a beaming smile.

When he was a kit, he would rejoice in it. Now, as an adult, he despairs that he isn’t the shape of his father ― with a stern presence, grey-colored ears and matching clean, black beard.

As a King, Junmyeon _shouldn’t_ care. Even less so when he has decided to go straight forward to the giant’s house and take the golden goose by his own hand. Because _that_ is what his father would do.

His trail of thoughts is abruptly stopped by a splash beside him.

« _A rabbit coin?!_ »

When Junmyeon turns back, pretty sure that one of his coins drowned in the lagoon, he faces a man leaning lazily against a tree.

Said man has tanned skin, that contrasts with the pink hue of his hair, and dark clothes similar to a squire’s that fit over a slim but firm body. His face, even when sharp and toned, reflects a boyish semblance with playful brown eyes.

He is smirking, with a smile filled with mischief and Junmyeon’s belongings in his hands. He even bites one of Junmyeon’s apples in front of him « _the nerve_ ».

Junmyeon is about to take out his sword to scare him away until he realizes about his face and description. It’s too careless to make a fast assumption, but even so, he stares at the man warily, letting his sword in place.

“Are you Jongin?” Junmyeon asks. “From the beanstalk?”

The man raises an eyebrow, bites the apple one more time, and shrugs.

“Who is asking?” His voice is easy to follow and clear to hear. From the way he slumps his shoulders and yawns, he doesn’t have plans to go anywhere soon.

“Kim Junmyeon, the First of His Name” Junmyeon replies, straightening his back. “Rabbit Prince of Easter, Protector of the Hills, First to Lead the Throne after Kim Joohyun the Third.”

Jongin doesn’t look impressed by the honorifics, still eating unbothered.

“Why is a Bunny Prince looking for the beanstalk?”

“Rabbit,” Junmyeon corrects.

Jongin shrugs once again. “Rabbit, bunny, hare, it’s the same. Fancy ears you have there, though.”

Junmyeon can’t stop his ears from freezing when Jongin’s sharp gaze lays on them, but he refuses to let it bother him. Instead, he sighs and walks towards him until he is a couple of feet away.

Jongin has a tight grip on his pouch, where his golden cufflinks can be found, but Junmyeon is willing to trade them.

“We are around four months apart from Easter―” but he can’t tell him his true intentions. Junmyeon wants to ask gently for the goose. It would be easier if Jongin understood the situation, however, Junmyeon doesn’t know Jongin ―who could spread the word about the lack of eggs, inciting panic throughout the land. “My kingdom requires the golden goose.”

“Why?”

“Because Easter is coming, it should take a seat with us in the opening ceremony,” he lies instead. He can almost imagine himself feeding corn to the goose seated next to him.

If it saves Easter, Junmyeon will give it all the commodities it needs. « _A royal room with a big mattress and silk sheets if necessary._ »

“I don’t believe you,” Jongin states. “Last Spring, you celebrated Easter without him, why would you need him now? Besides, when I took him with me about two winters ago, no one batted an eye.”

Even after Baekhyun and Sehun accused him, Junmyeon was willing to give Jongin the benefit of the doubt. Yet, it’s clear his reputation speaks for himself.

“It _belongs_ to our Kingdom, _you_ stole it.”

Jongin then chuckles amused, almost entertained by the situation. “You _really_ don’t know him, do you? You have _never_ seen him, have you?”

Junmyeon licks his lips and tries to look as unbothered as possible. It might be true, but that won’t erase the fact Jongin is still a goose thief.

“I’m not here to discuss it with you. My father―”

“But why?” Jongin interrupts with honest curiosity, his expression roughly naive. “Why do you need him now?” Suddenly, realization lands on him and a wide smile stretches his features. “You need him for his eggs!” he exclaims, almost as if he was a kid solving a riddle.

“That’s not―”

“Is your production low? Easter golden eggs were being sold in the borderland towns by smugglers, but I thought Easter would still survive without them.”

Junmyeon opens his mouth to retort but closes it fast with no argument whatsoever. Jongin’s laughter is vexing, but what irks him the most is the fact he didn’t know about the stolen eggs.

No one told him, just as he didn’t tell his father about the lack of eggs.

Even if he tries to place both at the same level, he realizes they weren’t informed for different reasons. While his father wasn’t informed due to fear, he wasn’t due to lack of concern.

Jongin stops laughing when he realizes the lack of words from Junmyeon, but holds his smile.

“I’m sorry,” he says almost shyly.

“Can you give me the golden goose, please?” Junmyeon stretches his hand tiredly. Jongin eyes his hand playfully until Junmyeon puts it behind his back, realizing that he doesn’t have the goose with him, obviously.

“He is quite heavy.”

If Jongin could take it out of the kingdom, Junmyeon’s sure he can bring it back, but Jongin shakes his head and saves the apple in the pouch, preparing to leave.

“We can exchange it, for the pouch you have there.”

“It’s mine already, besides you only have food and gold cufflinks.”

“There is even more in the kingdom. More can be yours if you give me the goose.”

“He’s worth even more than whatever you can offer me,” Jongin says nonchalantly. “Are you sure you are the Bunny Prince? Usually, royalty doesn’t negotiate with smugglers.”

It’s true, he is negotiating with a thief for something that was his in the first place. The King would be disappointed to hear about it. It takes Junmyeon by surprise and Jongin takes advantage of his doubts to run away into the woods.

Without a second thought, Junmyeon follows him, realizing he left his steed at the lagoon.

Junmyeon is fast, but Jongin is too and he knows the woods better than Junmyeon will ever know them. Thus soon enough, Junmyeon finds himself lost, without a track of Jongin.

Hissing and kicking a small rock at his side, he decides to come back for his steed and continue the original plan of getting the goose by himself.

 

♔♔♔

 

Inside the woods, the temperature ceases to be bothersome at midday ―where it’s almost as if he was at the dry winter from his kingdom. The way the sun casts weak beams of light through the thick clouds and trees, makes him drop his guard for a while.

He lets Lancelot rest, placing his belongings on the floor before trying to find berries in some close bushes. Although he never learned all their names, he can recognize some from his own garden.

When he was a kit, he would spend days merely wandering around the gardens with his siblings, either playing or hiding the eggs for the hunt.

“Are you still here?”

Junmyeon sighs, the sweet memories from the past interrupted by Jongin. It’s already the fourth time he has faced his teasing smile and provoking persona inside the woods.

Jongin usually appears at midday or at the first light in the morning, but never at night **«** _good lord_ **»**. Usually, he carries something in his arms, being food, pouches or sacks.

This time, however, he has nothing but a simple berry in his hands.

“I am,” Junmyeon replies and can’t help but scrutinize Jongin, realizing that indeed, he is empty-handed. “Haven’t you stolen anything today?”

Jongin pouts as if it was an insult. “You make it sound terrible.”

“And it isn’t?”

“I only take what I need,” Jongin says with a sly smile. When he realizes Junmyeon won’t talk, he merely shrugs. “Sometimes.”

“Unbelievable. What do you do with it? Do you sell it?”

“It depends,” Jongin starts walking with his hands on his back, circling Junmyeon, scrutinizing him from head to toe ―his gaze heavy as if there is nothing that can distract it. It isn’t menacing or mocking, but more curious and attentive. “I can sell it, give it away or keep it for myself.”

“In which category does the goose fit?” Junmyeon asks, turning to face Jongin’s eyes, which glint with mischief. “Why is it up there, above the beanstalk?”

“Because it’s a marvelous place for him. What a shame you won’t see it.” Before Junmyeon can answer, Jongin is already backing away with a chuckle. “I’m sorry, I wish I could stay longer but I have to go, I think I found what I was looking for.”

Junmyeon blinks twice in confusion, wondering if that even had a meaning or if it was merely blabbering. Nonetheless, when he returns to Lancelot, one of his belongings is gone.

 

♔♔♔

 

It takes less than he expected to find himself in front of the beanstalk.

Junmyeon takes the time to examine it; it’s enormous, with big roots around it coming from the ground, with almost no trees in a considerable radius of about fifty feet. The roots should have paved their way, crushing everything in their path ―including Sehun’s flowers.

Snow is covering it, but its original mossy green can be seen through it. Its stem, thick and firm, is covered with leafs and small flowers here and there, with vines coiling up.

Junmyeon can climb it.

With a hand over the vines, he realizes they are firm enough to be gripped and stepped on.

Junmyeon _can_ climb it.

Stepping over a vine and gripping another, he braces himself to start climbing.

 _No,_ Junmyeon _is not_ scared, he reminds himself when he is on the ground once again. He merely needs to think about the situation better, because he could fall pretty easily.

At the thought of falling, he feels dizzy and his knees start to shake. _Not because he is scared,_ but because he is tired and hasn’t fed himself correctly for the past weeks. Night is coming soon anyway, the best thing to do is call it a day and camp out for the night.

It’s a shame that Jongin managed to take his tent yesterday in another of their encounters in the woods. But he is still a Prince « _for God’s sake_ », and he is prepared to deal with any kind of circumstances, unexpected or not.

 

♔♔♔

 

Junmyeon rolls his body to a side, feeling the snow in front of him and the leaves that tickle his skin and ears. Sleeping curled up on a coat over a root is _absolutely not_ the most comfortable idea, but it had to do for the night. His body is slightly cold and some muscles are numb, but there is nothing a stretch can’t fix.

With a yawn and his arms stretched, he is ready to wake up and try climbing the beanstalk again.

The first thing he looks when opening his eyes is the sky, with the beanstalk disappearing inside a cloud. When he sits, however, he finds Jongin sitting in front of him, his just acquired provisions ―mostly different types of berries― in his hands.

« _What a pain._ »

“Stop,” Junmyeon commands, standing and reaching for his last pouch to snatch it from Jongin’s hands.

Junmyeon puffs and sits across him, opening the pouch to count _his_ provisions.

Jongin smiles with his cheeks full of berries, chewing incredibly slow. Days have passed since Junmyeon entered the woods to get the golden goose, to _get_ into Jongin’s territory. But the latter looks unbothered about it, teasing Junmyeon every chance he gets.

Truth be told, he is a mischievous boy inside the body of a man, who looks naive one second and devilish at the other.

“You really want him, don’t you?” Jongin asks after swallowing the berries and almost choking. _Almost,_ but that didn’t stop Junmyeon from snorting.

“You stole it from my kingdom, it’s my duty to bring it back.” Junmyeon takes out a handful of blackberries and starts eating them one by one. Its flavor is sweet with a hint of acid, but Junmyeon is already getting used to it.

Suddenly, there is a chuckle.

Jongin is laughing at him, _at him,_ with a hand under his chin, both arms resting on his knees, with eyes forming crescents.

“What is so funny?”

“Your cheeks!” he answers boyishly. “They look cute when you eat, like any other bunny.”

Junmyeon blinks twice and ignores the comment, turning to a side to hide his meal. Much to his dismay, this only makes Jongin’s attention grow, and he tilts to take a look at Junmyeon’s face.

“Stop.”

“But you are so cute, with your peachy cheeks.” Junmyeon realizes he is blushing, but it’s _only_ because of the snow. “I almost feel like complying.”

“Do you?” Junmyeon asks out of the blue, straightening his back and ears to hear him better.

“No,” Jongin answers laughing.

“I don’t need your help anyway.”

When he finishes his meal, Junmyeon walks towards the steed to feed him before trying to climb the beanstalk.

« _Today is the day._ »

“Even if you go up there, he won’t go with you, neither Chanyeol will let you take him.”

“Who is Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks sincerely curious.

“The giant above the cloud,” Jongin says patting the beanstalk. “This one gets right into his yard.”

“You stole the goose to give it to a giant? Why? Are you in debt with him?”

Jongin snorts. “We are friends.” With that being said, he disappears into the woods.

Looking at the beanstalk, it’s exactly what Junmyeon was expecting to prove himself ―to his kingdom, to his father, to him. No Rabbit King has traveled to reach a golden goose, climbed to the sky and met a giant. He would be the first one, acclaimed by everyone.

He would talk about the feat and how he saved Easter. It wouldn’t matter if he had to feed a goose for the rest of his life, he wouldn’t have to worry about the next Spring. The kingdom would celebrate, they would praise him, toast in his honor and no one, _not a soul,_ would complain or doubt him.

If he closes his eyes, he can almost imagine the screams, ovations, and people throwing flowers at him. « _Long live King Junmyeon, the most handsome, bravest and funniest of them all._ »

He then takes a firm grip on the roots and steps above the others, finally leaving the ground behind ―at least by an inch.

Looking for some kind of support he turns at his steed, but it is merely eating a leaf without paying attention.

“I’m coming back by the end of the day, Lancelot,” he says anyway and starts to climb.

The actual climbing is easier than it seemed, with the first six feet looking good.

Then comes the tenth foot and he starts to wonder how long does it take for Jongin to climb and descend. It must be a pretty easy task for him, considering he visits the giant every day.

Somehow between the tenth and the fifteenth feet, he believes he can turn upside down and let the view amaze him.

But the view does more than that. It’s beautiful, he can’t deny it, but it’s also slightly terrifying. Suddenly, his hands feel sweaty inside the gloves and his feet don’t feel as firm as before. When he turns upwards again, the beanstalk looks further than it was in the beginning, if that’s even possible.

Searching for something he can land painlessly on, he realizes that he could die if he fell.

Nonetheless, he purses his lips and tightens his grip to step on the next vine, but that step comes wobbly, unsure and fails. He gasps, almost losing his grasp due to his trembling fingers. Panic and vertigo start to rise slowly inside him, numbing his legs and arms, but he has to continue.

With a heart beating faster than ever and feeling fearful, he loses the grasp on the next step and falls past two vines before embracing the beanstalk and sliding down.

The descent is faster and when his feet touch the ground, he can’t stop himself from reaching to his knees and leaning against the beanstalk. He breathes heavily, trying to gather the air that he has never lacked and wiping the cold sweat from his forehead.

There must be a different way.

 

♔♔♔

 

“The stalk won’t let you go up because you are going with bad intentions,” Jongin says casually after a few days of sharing « _stealing_ » Junmyeon’s meals.

Junmyeon isn’t really sure how they built this particular routine, but it’s even less understandable that he seems not to mind it.

« _You can attract more flies with honey than vinegar after all, can’t you?_ » But what it seemed like a mindset solely for the sake of his mission, has turned into something different.

Even if his intentions are uncertain most of the time, Jongin can be breezy and effusive. Junmyeon’s gullible personality always manages to cope with vexing and childish people, such as him.

« _I_ _t’s a curse._ »

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow before placing a berry in his mouth to chew. He will ignore Jongin’s squeal over it. “Bad intentions? You were the one that stole the goose, I’m trying to recover it for _my_ kingdom. How is that a bad intention?”

“What if _he_ doesn’t want to go with you?”

“It lived in my kingdom before, it was its home.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Junmyeon doesn’t answer after that because he won’t fall over Jongin’s teasing again. Instead, he looks at the beanstalk once more.

The coldest part of Winter has already passed, but the layers of snow are still thick. The time the snow needs to melt is the time Junmyeon lacks. If Spring was sooner already, perhaps it would be easier.

Or perhaps Junmyeon is merely making excuses due to the fact he has tried to climb the beanstalk for the past days without success, every time making it less far without any apparent reason.

 _Fine,_ Junmyeon will accept that the height is intimidating to him. It makes him shudder and doubt his chances of ever reaching the cloud. But he will keep persevering because he is no coward nor deserter.

Besides, it’s not like he has a second plan if the golden goose one doesn’t work.

Jongin won’t help him either, but that’s fine. After all, Junmyeon has already gotten used to the idea that the goose is actually in the giant’s hands. Jongin was merely the smuggler, the cause of it, the man in between.

He and his dumb beanstalk.

“Where did that come from, anyway?” Junmyeon asks more to himself than to Jongin, but the latter hums.

“An old lady gave me magic beans. She told me they were as valuable as gold and would give me what I needed.” Junmyeon realizes the bluish hue on Jongin’s lips due to the blueberries, but decides not to mention it. “I thought they would grow a golden tree.”

Junmyeon snorts. “That’s ridiculous.”

“What?” Jongin looks sincerely offended by his comment. “That’s what I thought I needed.”

“It was not?”

Jongin shakes his head a bit shyly. “I have something even better.” His cheeks have soft pink on them, making him look naive « _which he isn’t, at all_ ». “You may need the golden goose, but the beanstalk won’t let you climb it if you aren’t worthy of him.”

“Not worthy is not a surprise,” Junmyeon mutters with dark humor under his breath, but Jongin still seems to hear him. “Foolish plant.”

Jongin chuckles. “Why are you always so grouchy?” There is no answer but they stay in comfortable silence for a while before Jongin straightens his back.

It’s about time for him to leave, as in any other day he would do. However, this time he stays there, seizing Junmyeon.

“You are sullen and desperate for the “ _goose_ ”, but you still don’t use that sword on me. I take your food and even took your tent, but you aren’t trying to strangle me. Why?”

“Honestly, I’m inquiring the same to myself,” Junmyeon replies, taking one last acidic berry. “Hurting you or threatening you won’t make a difference. Besides, I came here for the golden goose, not to harm anyone, not even you… Not that you don’t deserve it.”

“The King would have―”

“I know,” Junmyeon raises his voice, feeling regretful after it. “The King should answer to no one but himself and his own kingdom. I know it, Jongin.”

Junmyeon is exhausted of pondering and basing his decisions on what his father would do ―on what a legitimate King would or wouldn’t do. _He_ is merely a Prince trying to save Easter, not because that’s what kings do, but because he is committed to do so ―he _wants_ to do so.

The means to do it are what separates him from an actual King.

It doesn’t matter how much he tries, he can’t portray what he doesn’t have ―a strong presence that walks firm and stern through everyone, taking what is his and only his. He can't stop himself from being anything more than merciful, indulgent, compassionate, and perhaps a little foolish.

It seems like his kingdom was right in the first place, but he still wants to gift them Easter. Even if they usually pick on him, they still deserve a peaceful festivity. « _Think about the kits._ »

“You only want the eggs, don’t you?”

Junmyeon sighs and nods defeated. “I need them for my kingdom. Easter is our most precious festivity and they would be beyond disappointed if we don’t get to celebrate it.”

“Would you let him come back after that?”

“By all means,” Junmyeon raises his eyes hopeful. For once, Jongin looks sympathetic rather than teasing. “If it _―he―_ isn’t willing to stay, I would never make him.”

With a small gentle smile, Jongin stands up and reaches the beanstalk to pat its stem.

“Then come up. It will let you up now,” he says already climbing.

Truth be told, Junmyeon _is_ scared. Worse than descending with trembling legs after climbing less than thirteen feet, it’s knowing Jongin is there to mock him and laugh at him when he falls.

At least by himself, Lancelot would be the only witness of his failure.

“Aren’t you coming?!” Jongin asks when he is probably at the sixteenth feet. “The beanstalk will do it faster for you if you come with me.”

Junmyeon nods and takes a grip of the vines, scrutinizing Jongin’s steps to follow his path. Jongin is honest to his word and waits patiently for Junmyeon to climb at his level. It’s true, the distance becomes less and less unlike the past times.

However, when he goes past his highest achieved height to the fifteenth feet, vertigo returns. Focusing on moving up is difficult when his mind is filled with his previous failed attempts and possible scenarios, _horrible ones_.

His throat becomes sore, his mind forces him to hyperventilate and his hands are sweaty once again. The thought of Jongin has already vanished, it’s just him and his fears hovering above him.

“Hey,” Jongin says, but Junmyeon is too busy with his limbs frozen to pay attention. “Look at me.”

Junmyeon prefers to close his eyes than look at him and show his hesitance, even when the command is repeated twice.

In a matter of seconds, Junmyeon realizes he doesn’t have the drive to move up, but he also despises the idea of going down. He has come too far to surrender to fear, but confront it is difficult. Thus, he doesn’t move, feeling the cold breeze around his body, snowflakes falling above his ears.

Suddenly, there is a hand above his arm.

“Come.”

Jongin is few inches away from him, with a monotone expression in which Junmyeon believes flashes concern. It lasts a second, but it makes him feel better.

A King should go through this alone, but a King can also accept the help of others. Therefore, he bites his ego and nods slowly.

With Jongin’s hand gripping his arm, time passes unbelievably faster ―even the minutes Junmyeon had used to recover at certain distances or the times he missed a step.

“Well done,” Jongin says encouragingly. “We are almost there, don’t worry.”

Junmyeon lets a deep breath escape his mouth when he feels a cloud brushing the tip of his ears. Nevertheless, they flick down when the feeling becomes ticklish and his vision blurs.

He hasn't looked anywhere but at the stem and Jongin, but from the way sudden soft vapor surrounds him, he realizes he is passing through the cloud.

“We are here,” Jongin’s voice soothes him to the very end when Junmyeon finally looks beyond the beanstalk that pierces another cloud with its tip.

The sky has a beautiful pale caramel color that blends with hues of pink and blue. The ground looks infinite, like a layer of cotton with holes in between. When he finally steps on the cloud, it takes him some seconds to adjust to his own weight. It’s almost like walking into thick snow, in which his feet slightly sink with each step, but above the cloud, it’s almost like floating.

His knees are weak from the climbing, not because he wasn’t prepared for such an arduous journey, but because of the trials of fear he had felt before. Seeing a panorama so astounding, bravery overtakes his body as he tries to peek and see beyond one of the cloud’s holes.

The view is terrifying still, thus he flinches stepping back as fast as he can.

“You won’t fall,” Jongin says patting his back.

At Junmyeon’s bewildered expression, he laughs. Yet, his glee sounds and looks different ―bubbly and contagious.

Must be the fast heartbeat and stress from seconds ago, Junmyeon dismisses.

Then, he turns to take a look at the giant’s house, since they are supposed to be in his backyard. Oddly, the house is a ''common size'', with tall walls and peculiarly big objects, but nothing beyond normal.

“I,” Junmyeon breathes slowly, still recovering from the climb. “I thought this was a giant’s house?”

“And it is,” Jongin says pointing at other houses that can be seen in the distance. “And those are too, but giants have the same 'size' as us up on their clouds. Magic tends to shrink them making them light enough to live up here. If they ever go down, however, they can be taller than any tree.”

Junmyeon opens his mouth in honest amusement. When he realizes it ―after hearing Jongin’s small chuckle― he closes his mouth instantly. There is something about being above the clouds, that makes him feel lighthearted and loose.

But he hasn’t forgotten about the golden goose.

“Is the goose here?”

“No,” Jongin replies casually. “Chanyeol traveled to visit his family for a while before Spring could come and took _the goose_ with him.” Before Junmyeon can demand an explanation, Jongin adds: “I told you I would let you up, and here you are.”

“You are going to die by my hand.” Junmyeon sighs tiredly. “I thought you were trying to help.”

“Hmm…” Jongin seems to ponder for a few seconds before smiling cheekily. “I changed my mind. Besides, I can’t bring them back here in the blink of an eye.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me in the first place instead of letting me up before time?”

Jongin shrugs. “I couldn’t see you down there freezing and starving with mere berries. But worry not, he can lay eggs fast enough for you when he comes back. There is nothing to fret about.”

“What about Lancelot?” Junmyeon asks with arms crossed, he won’t let his steed die in the cold with no one to feed him.

“I will feed him myself,” Jongin imitates Junmyeon’s pose with a teasing smile. “It’s not like you would go down to climb back again every day, would you?”

Junmyeon stays silent to which Jongin chuckles once again.

“Be our guest.”

 

♔♔♔

 

Junmyeon wakes up under the softest silk covers he has ever experienced, with pillows that are probably stuffed with cloud bits. Humming at the sensation, he is reminded he isn’t in the castle, not even in his kingdom.

He is above a cloud, inside the styled house of a giant  ―with white walls about twice his height, hefty objects that, against his logic, include plants, and enough space for a big family. It’s even comfortable and welcoming, he has to agree.

It’s the second day he spends up there, and he loathes to admit that maybe Jongin’s idea isn’t so bad after all. The goose may be away from his reach for the moment, but he wants to believe Jongin will keep his word.

“Smuggler, not a liar,” he can hear Jongin repeating.

Thus, he moves the small preoccupations to the back of his mind and repeats again and again that it’s the best option, because _it’s the only_ option.

Moreover, he needed a rest, from being behind the kingdom most of the times.

Up there, with the sky looking endless, the possibilities look infinite as well. The problems, even the big ones, seem more mundane as the first streak of light goes through the windows, natural light covering each part of the room, Junmyeon included.

When he walks outside the room ―with clean clothes Jongin shared with him― he finds himself already in the center of the house, since the bedrooms are the only rooms separated by walls inside the house.

Jongin is sitting at the round table, already chewing different types of pastries Junmyeon can’t take his gaze off.

“Where did you get those?” Junmyeon asks taking a seat next to him, eyeing the desserts.

Each one is different by their design and colors but similar in their squared shape. By smell, each has also a different flavor. From the way they are decorated, with bright colors, straight lines, zigzags and small sprinkles, he is reminded of the chocolate eggs from Easter.

Jongin shrugs.

“Did you steal them?” Junmyeon presses and backs away from reaching for a particular one with bluish frosting and white sprinkles.

Jongin smiles with his cheeks full and it’s everything Junmyeon needs to know ―it’s an affirmative answer.

 **«** _What a shame._ **»**

Suddenly, the same pastry is right in front of his mouth. Jongin holds it there and doesn’t say a word but waits with expectant eyes for Junmyeon to do something.

“You have to stop stealing food. Stealing, in general.” Junmyeon deadpans before taking a bite of the dessert. It melts easily in his mouth, with eggnog flavor lingering on his tongue.

He hums at the sweetness and finds Jongin blushing and laughing on the side. Junmyeon doesn’t find anything funny, thus he ignores it and takes another bite.

Jongin makes sure to eat the remainings and lick his fingers afterward.

 **«** _Like a child._ **»**

“Since you have been acting as a prisoner inspecting the surroundings the past days, I wonder if you are willing to act as a normal guest today.”

“Then,” Junmyeon starts, hesitantly reaching for another biscuit. “How is it that you expect me to act as a normal guest if you don’t act as a normal host?”

“What does a normal host do?” Jongin tilts his head naively, with that tone of voice he uses when he is truly curious. If that wasn’t enough, there is also frosting at the corner of his lip.

Junmyeon isn’t sure of what drags him to take a napkin and clean Jongin’s mouth by himself, but the latter doesn’t seem to bother.

“Well,” Junmyeon gives a little smile when all the frosting is wiped off. “First of all, a host makes their guest feel comfortable.”

“You slept in my bed, that’s comfortable enough.”

Junmyeon is taken aback at the statement and blinks twice, then shakes his head and leans forwards to listen better. “I beg your pardon? Do you live here? I thought you were here only to avoid my marvelous escape.”

Jongin looks at him for a few seconds ―serious, reproaching and non believing.

It is unsure if he is silent due to Junmyeon’s choice of words trying to ease the situation, or because he is convinced Junmyeon won’t go down by himself. **«** _Either way, he is rude and lacking common humor._ **»**

“I don’t sleep here every day,” Jongin replies after shaking his head. “But Chanyeol keeps a chamber for me. He is a kind giant, I’m sure he will like you.”

Junmyeon smiles at the comment, hoping for it to be true.

« _Wait._ »

There is a soothing and gentle feeling around the house Junmyeon hadn’t realized until now. Jongin is being unusually affable and calm **«** _or has he been even before?_ **»**. Junmyeon has to admit he has been quite helpful and reassuring when climbing the beanstalk. Perhaps, he has been too focused in his mischievous persona to notice he is actually amiable.

Eating a pastry, Junmyeon stares at Jongin in silence, the latter too focused on the food to notice.

Truth be told, Jongin’s features are somehow pleasant and graceful, and he can be quite silly but engrossing.

 **«** _But._ **»**

Junmyeon dismisses the ideas, he is merely imagining things. Jongin can be pretty deceiving, but nothing will erase the fact he _stole_ Junmyeon’s belongings _and_ he is the main reason the golden goose is out of reach.

However, Junmyeon wants to push further Jongin’s attentive persona. “A proper host also gives a course to their guest.”

“There isn’t much to see around the house, but I can show you the backyard. Chanyeol has a small garden.”

“I didn’t notice the first time.”

Junmyeon suddenly realizes he didn’t notice because he was beyond impatient to get far from the cloud edges. Jongin smiles knowingly but doesn’t mention it.

Instead, when both have finished their meals, Jongin leads him to the backyard. Since it’s morning unlike last time, the sky is a mixture of soft blue and white. The breeze is colder and the clouds around have increased their size and thickness, with no holes this time.

“It’s snowing,” Jongin comments. “Do you want to see?”

Jongin motions towards the cloud end, but Junmyeon stays in place warily. Without the adrenaline from last time, it doesn’t seem like a good idea. However, Jongin smiles and reaches for his arm to pull him forwards, increasing the speed of Junmyeon’s heartbeat with each step.

“You can do it,” Jongin says when he stands right in front of Junmyeon, his back facing the edge.

Between seconds, Junmyeon is awfully aware of plenty of things, like how Jongin could slip and fall into the void. Thus, he takes a grip on his arm and promises himself to not let go.

At the same time, it’s inevitable to stare in awe to the view. The way the soft light hits Jongin’s back, enhancing his features ―especially that wide smile of his with eyes that form crescents― and how he stands there, confident and unafraid.

Junmyeon wishes, for a split second, to be just like him in that matter.

Alas, everything else vanishes when he finally focus on his fears. To peek from a cloud, hesitant and nervous, goes beyond being simply _afraid_ , because he knows it’s something his father would reproach. Fear, between all the other qualities, is the last he should possess if he wants to be King.

Jongin seems to notice his hesitance because he stops smiling. Yet, he gently rubs his thumb over Junmyeon’s arm, adding more shivers to the latter.

“Certain fears are meant to be conquered, Junmyeon,” he says softly, stepping to a side and bringing him closer to peek.

Junmyeon finally agrees and peeks once before retreating fastly after a few seconds. However, Jongin doesn’t let go and waits until he is ready to peek again.

The second time Junmyeon does it, he can finally acknowledge the view. The snow falls slowly over the woods, leaving almost no trace of mossy green behind. The lagoons look as if they were mirrors, glinting and melting the snowflakes that land on them. Beyond the woods, there is more color, mud brown over the mountains that even up in the clouds, look towering and monumental.

When he retreats, his legs are shaking once again and his heartbeat speed hasn’t decreased, but the new unreal feeling is astounding.

 

♔♔♔

 

In the usual winters at his kingdom, Junmyeon would be too busy to even rest. As part of the royal family, first in line to the throne, he is bound to be busy, always moving and working along with his brothers. But up there over the clouds, with no responsibilities at the moment, there is only one thing to do: overcoming his fear.

It’s more difficult than he expects, since that vertigo sensation doesn’t seem to be gone. It’s easier than before, but it’s still there even after the fifth try. Therefore, when Jongin is around, Junmyeon asks for his company.

As day pass by, Jongin watches from afar. He might tease Junmyeon from time to time, but never about his insecurities and never pressuring him. Junmyeon is quite impressed by how a reassuring and patient, helping hand can make the difference.

When Jongin isn’t there, Junmyeon might try a few times but also recoil to the safety of the house. Inside, he spends hours baking pastries, trying to come up with new   **«** _original_ **»** recipes for his kingdom.

When he was younger, he would spend a couple of hours in the kitchen with his mother, who used to bake desserts for special occasions. Junmyeon was merely an observer who would help in the easiest parts, and even if he never got to bake by himself, he is clever and paid attention.

Taking advantage of all the ingredients he has found around, it looks like the ideal time to practice. There are different types of ingredients in the kitchen, but Junmyeon is convinced Jongin isn’t the one who cooks, but the giant.

His father might never approve his recipes, but after the tenth try, the pastries are starting to taste delicious. Even Jongin starts to praise them **«** _and perhaps look slightly endearing while eating a dozen of them in one sit_ **»**.

When the cupboard is empty, Jongin ends up bringing **«** _stealing_ **»** the ingredients because he wants Junmyeon to keep baking. Even if Junmyeon is flattered, he can’t deal with that idea. Therefore, he gives him rabbit coins to buy them. Hopefully, he will get used to that.

This particular day, Jongin is taking more time than usual to come back with the flour and Junmyeon has nothing else to do. After confronting the edge of the clouds once again, he returns to the house and believes it might need to be cleaned.

Junmyeon has never been good cleaning by himself, but has always tried his best to look impeccable. It’s merely courtesy to help his hosts to do the same. While he is organizing, he stumbles across some rabbit coins around the house and a few more coins of other kingdoms.

Sighing, he saves his, but now that he has a pouch filled with coins that aren’t his property, he should decide what to do with them. Sometimes, when Jongin comes back from the forest, he opens the pantry and drops whatever he might be carrying inside. Junmyeon will make him return those coins, but for now, they might as well be saved in there.

It’s not something a King would do, but after a bit of hesitance, Junmyeon opens the pantry’s door to save the coins. It turns out to be a room, a room that _is not_ what he expected at all.

The room is replete of shelves and different objects of any sort. From vases to clothes, toys, decorations, and even objects Junmyeon can recognize ―such as Sehun’s brand new flowers in a small, yellow jar. It doesn’t need a lot of thinking to know they are stolen, each one of them. Still, his eyes finally land in a small, shiny object at the corner: a golden egg.

As he holds it up, he inspects it and finds the rabbit stamp on its bottom. It’s definitely one of Junmyeon’s kingdom, one of those that were stolen.

It takes a moment for Junmyeon to assimilate the idea, to leave behind the rapport he has been building with Jongin for the past days, weeks, couple of months. Together.

Junmyeon holds the egg close to his chest, which aches with disappointment.

When Jongin returns, carrying a sack full of who knows what, Junmyeon is already waiting for him ―outside the pantry with the egg in his hands. Jongin’s bright smile falls as soon as he notices the golden egg.

At least, there is guilt in his eyes as he puts down the sack and faces Junmyeon.

“Listen,” he starts, but Junmyeon feels betrayed enough to let him proceed.

“Were you the one who stole the Easter eggs?”

“No,” Jongin shakes his head and tries to get closer. “I… I didn’t steal them all. I, some smugglers got together and… I only stole one.”

“Then, you know who stole the other eggs.” Jongin shakes his head, but Junmyeon doesn’t believe him. “When were you going to at least inform me?”

“Junmyeon, I didn’t,” Jongin looks at his sides, probably searching for a lie. Junmyeon is so used to lies, but that’s not enough for him to stay and listen to a new one.

Jongin doesn’t even try to stop him when Junmyeon heads towards the door with the golden egg in his arms. Which helps Junmyeon to reach the beanstalk without trouble. As he holds the egg with one arm and grips the beanstalk with his free hand, a plethora of feelings bashes him. It’s not only disappointment anymore, but indignation, heartache, and overall, fear. The fear he always feels when he takes a look at the view from above a cloud. It’s there again when he steps on the beanstalk, getting ready to descend.

It’s there again when he steps on the beanstalk, getting ready to descend.

His heart rate is starting to increase again, but staying with Jongin is not an option any longer. Perhaps the golden goose isn't an option as well, but Junmyeon will manage. One way or another, his kingdom will have a peaceful and successful Easter.

However, he can only descend a poor distance when his hands feel slippery again and vertigo returns.

“Don’t look down, don’t look down,” he mumbles and closes his eyes. Still, Junmyeon doesn’t need to peek to imagine the view, to feel how far the ground is from where he is gripping the beanstalk. So far from the ground, at the mercy of the weather.

It makes it difficult to breathe and focus. Therefore, he pushes himself to go up once again.

The picture of Jongin stealing the eggs and not saying a word about it ―not even to help Junmyeon take the culprits to court trial― makes him stop right when he is about to go through the thick cloud.

A few minutes pass in which Junmyeon can’t go down but refuses to go up. Hence, he embraces the beanstalk and hopes for bravery to get to him. Which is difficult, considering his situation. He might have managed to be above the clouds, but it was only to discover he was being tricked and then trying to flee. Not flee, go away from the one who betrayed him instead of confronting him and demanding justice as any other King would do. It’s embarrassing.

“Junmyeon?” Jongin’s voice comes shyly after a while that seemed like an eternity.

Hesitant at first, Junmyeon doesn’t answer, but when his knees start to feel weak, he bites his ego and climbs up, with the golden egg still on his arms. He will also let go the fact that Jongin knew he wouldn’t get too far.

Jongin is biting down on his bottom lip nervously, carrying Junmyeon’s old pouch and sack in his hands. Without saying a word, Jongin gestures to them, indicating he wants Junmyeon to take them. If it wasn’t for the egg and his disappointment, Junmyeon would comply.

The vertigo feeling is still strong, but he has to look firm and stern. Hence, he avoids sitting down or reaching for his belongings.

“Just take them,” Jongin mutters, but Junmyeon shakes his head, making him groan. “I’m sorry, Junmyeon," he says defeated. "I’m truly sorry for stealing that Easter egg. I didn’t know they were _that_ important. If I had known, I would never have stolen it.”

“That’s the problem with stealing, Jongin. You never know how important something is to someone. You never care to know beforehand."

At least, Jongin is listening ―looking ashamed and slightly nervous, as if he was being scolded.

"Your people ruined this year’s Easter plans. It’s because of all of you that I had to come up here.” Junmyeon feels his knees about to buckle remembering the sight and all those feets he climbed. “You gave my kingdom trouble.”

“I have nothing to do with them _,_ ” Jongin scratches the back of his neck, a bit frustrated. “I truly don’t know them, any of them. Please believe me.”

It’s then when Junmyeon realizes the anger has washed away, letting him only with defeat. It’s quite a common but distasteful feeling.

“Why should I believe in your word? How do I know you didn't plan it with them?”

Jongin snorts lightly, but when Junmyeon’s stern expression doesn’t break, he blushes. "Junmyeon, I don’t know what you might think of my life style, but I am alone down there. I just stole one egg from their shipment, that' what I usually do. I'm not trying to cover them up."

"What about the giant?"

"Chanyeol isn't part of this," Jongin frowns as if Junmyeon meant to insult him in any way. "He wouldn't be able to steal even the tiniest berry. He is a kind, honest giant who let me live here because he knows it's not that pretty down there. And if you knew it, you would understand it too. It was a mistake, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon purses his lips and scrutinizes Jongin, but he can’t find a trail of distrust, only genuine worry and regret.

“I don’t mean to drive you away,” he confesses. “I can give you everything I took from you back, even help to retrieve a couple of eggs. If you still want to be on the ground, away from me, I would understand. But know that I would still go looking for you until you believe me.”

Perhaps it was only a mistake. Through these weeks, Jongin has proven to be considerate, helpful and even thoughtful. And until then, he has also been trustworthy, making Junmyeon believe he deserves an opportunity to mend his mistake. Jongin would probably do the same for him.

At the same time, a small realization lands on him. 

"I don't approve what you did, but I can forgive you." Jongin smiles cheerfully. "I would still go down, but I will stay only because you don't like to be alone," Junmyeon discloses, pretty sure Jongin’s cheeks turn even pinker with his little comment. 

Jongin looks pleased nonetheless.

Now there is only one thing Junmyeon would like to know before Jongin tries to hug him to apologize.

“Did you know I would still be right under the cloud when you found me?” he asks.

“No,” Jongin answers, naive of his nervousness. “I thought you were gone already.” Before Junmyeon can question ‘how’, Jongin smiles a bit timid. “Your ears were poking out from the cloud.”

 

♔♔♔

 

Junmyeon doesn’t understand clearly how it happened, but the moment he throws a cloud ball towards Jongin ―which resembles the snow the cloud is about to drop― he realizes his guard is completely down.

The cloud ball strikes Jongin on the cheek. First, he scrunches his nose and knits his eyebrows together, then, he kneads his slightly reddened cheek, but a bright smile grows between seconds. Junmyeon snorts and tries to throw another one, but instead of getting mad or looking bothered, Jongin smiles even wider and counters.

Jongin's laughter usually comes in different pitches and tones. Sharp, bubbly, loud, choppy. Still, each time Junmyeon hears or beholds it, he can’t help but smile back.  **«** _It's quite easy._ **»**

It's because of it, and many more factors, that these long weeks have never been monotonous or dull. 

Or lonely. Jongin can always be there to keep him from falling or to watch him getting fun on the clouds. There are in-betweens and exceptions, but nothing Junmyeon would grumble about for a whole day. It isn't perfect, but close to it.

Junmyeon feels, that somehow, he really likes Jongin.

And Jongin likes him too.

There is something that doesn’t change, though. 

Junmyeon sits with a considerably safe distance from the edge of the cloud, with the usual shivers running through his spine. He sighs even after sitting even closer ―closer than he has ever been able to sit― because he had expected the fear to vanish completely. It's not the only trait he has to work on, but he needs it in order for him to actually be called a King **«** _or astounding Prince at the very least_ **»**.

The night sky in Winter is beautiful nonetheless, as Jongin had promised. It’s pretty dark, but the light of the stars trace a silver ocean through the endless sky, glinting and brightening all that can be seen. It’s like the sea, slightly blue, slightly purple, deep and astonishing at the same time. Said sea looks as if it also had the reflection of the moon, but Junmyeon knows he is facing the real one this time.

When he was a tiny kit, he heard that the moon had been inhabited by a Rabbit King. A tale for kits, but in that time, Junmyeon would have looked at the moon and thought about how brave that King should have been ―he wanted to be just like him.

And there he was, almost close enough, touching the sky and stargazing, farther than a lot of Kings would have gone.

“Chanyeol arrives tomorrow,” Jongin says, sitting next to him. “It seems like, if he agrees to help, you will be heading to the kingdom tomorrow before sunset.”

It’s true, but somehow Junmyeon has the feeling he shouldn’t be that excited. He turns at Jongin to seek for that something he feels is missing. When he finds the man watching the stars, with their reflection on his eyes full of wonder, he recognizes it as longing.

He would like to be longed for by Jongin too, at least a bit. Still, it’s not like they wouldn’t see each other again. Jongin can go to Junmyeon’s kingdom anytime he wants.

“In the next time you visit my kingdom, would you spare time to spend with me?”

Jongin raises a curious eyebrow. “Promise me that if something disappears, you wouldn't blame me.”

“Better promise me nothing will disappear.”

“I will,” Jongin nods, making Junmyeon smile fondly before sharing a small, comfortable silence with him. “The Easter festival comes before Spring, doesn't it?”

“It does. Have you seen it?”

“I heard about it, but I’m not familiar with it." Junmyeon can picture Jongin in the festival, helping the kits to find the chocolate eggs around the gardens. “You give chocolate and golden eggs and then a wish is fulfilled for the lucky ones, isn't it?”

“I wouldn’t have told it better myself.”

“Junmyeon,” Jongin almost looks pouty, almost. “Why is the Easter festival important to you?”

“Peace and festivities are more important than they seem. They keep a kingdom happy. That's how I want my kingdom to be, always.”

“What about the golden eggs? Couldn't you give something easier to get?”  

“They might be simple eggs, but they are tradition and people put their faith in their meaning. An egg means rebirth and so Spring does. It’s an opportunity for anyone to feel that they can start once again, with a new season, with a bright smile on their faces and a bit of gold to help with that purpose. People need hope in something, in themselves, to push through hard moments.”

 

Jongin remains silent, his eyes glued on Junmyeon in an endearing but thoughtful manner.

“Why don’t you have a little hope on yourself too?” he says and timid by his question, he sits even closer to the edge, with his legs dangling dangerously in the air. The sole movement makes Junmyeon shiver.

When Jongin leans to peek from there, Junmyeon breathes out and reaches for his arm to keep him safe, to keep him close. Jongin turns back, looking at him with eyes full of stars and the bluish reflection of the skylight on his face. It’s a mesmerizing, slightly nerve-wrecking sight.

“Are you still scared?” he asks softly. It’s a small question, but it touches a nerve.

“I thought the fear would go away,” Junmyeon says and suddenly feels incredibly wistful.

Junmyeon feels his cheeks warmer and his eyes tired and misty, but Kings aren’t supposed to cry. He can’t stop the first small tears from falling, running through his flushed cheeks as he lets out tiny sobs. The worst part isn’t crying per se, it’s having someone watching him cry. That’s how a King loses all his respect.

Still, his grip on Jongin’s arm tightens, even more when Jongin sits next to him once again to caress his back. He traces soothing circles in silence before bringing him closer to let his head rest on his shoulder. Junmyeon then talks about few of his worries, but Jongin has this quality that almost no one in the kingdom does; he listens, carefully, without interruptions and with such attention.

“There, there,” he whispers as if Junmyeon was still a kit.

“I’m the weakest King of them all, aren’t I?”

“You are not weak,” Jongin nuzzles his cheek against Junmyeon's head. “Crying or being sad, in pain or being afraid doesn’t make you weak, and definitely doesn’t restrict you from being a good King.”

“Kings aren’t like these.” Junmyeon sniffs and tries to get closer. Jongin is warm and homespun, in contrast to the cold breeze of the night.

“Who dictates how a King should be?” Jongin chuckles wholeheartedly. “You have a lot of good qualities to be a King. The most important ones, at least. You have grit, you have come long for something you believe it’s important for your kingdom. You have courage, the fear might still be there, and it might not leave you, but you confront it every single time. You are compassionate, thoughtful and wonderful. A King like you is worth millions of rabbit coins.”

"Thank you," Junmyeon mumbles. Those words weight more than any other reassurance he could have asked for.

 

♔♔♔

 

Junmyeon cleans his suit, admiring how the gold cufflinks are in place once again. With his hair combed and parted to a side, a perfectly clean shave, and a radiant smile, he looks impeccable. He breathes out, excited because he will meet the giant, get the golden goose and finally save Easter.

When he comes out of the room, Jongin ―who is in his normal squire clothes― raises a teasing eyebrow but doesn’t comment on Junmyeon’s appearance. Instead, both have a normal, cheerful meal and wait quietly in the garden.

Junmyeon would miss it. The still mornings around Jongin, both sitting over the clouds without worries or troubles. It would be quite pleasant to spend the mornings at the kingdom like that, in his own garden.

Those thoughts are interrupted as soon as he catches the glimpse of a man getting closer and closer ―a tall man with a lanky frame, bright white teeth in a toothy smile, baby blue hair with dark black eyes and big ears, whose laughter can be heard even when he is still far away.

“Is that him?” Junmyeon asks, squinting because he can't see the goose with him. Perhaps it is inside the sack he is carrying over his shoulder.  **«** _Poor thing._ **»**

Jongin hums, still peeking from the edge and looking unbothered. 

The giant isn’t alone. Walking beside him, there is another man of shorter but brawny complexion, with wide dark eyes, equally dark hair, and plump lips that resemble a heart  **«** _q_ _uite cute, if someone asks Junmyeon_ **»** but he isn't carrying the goose either.

“Where is the goose?” Junmyeon whispers towards Jongin, as both men finally enter the front yard and realize of his presence. The giant, still way taller than Junmyeon in his human height, eyes him carefully over and over again, but the other man only scrutinizes him once.

“There he is.” Jongin starts with a chuckle, but then he can’t stop laughing as he hugs his stomach with both arms. “He, he is the goose!” And then, he points towards the raven-haired man.

In disbelief, Junmyeon turns towards both men. The giant, who has finally decided to fix his gaze on Junmyeon’s ears greets him lazily. The other man doesn’t even flinch when Jongin starts patting his back, trying to suppress his laughter.

It doesn't take long for all the pieces to fit and Junmyeon understands. At least, Sehun will have his answers now. The golden goose is  _not_ a goose, he doesn't lay eggs literally, and Junmyeon isn't the first one looking for him. Nor the first one being tricked by Jongin.

 

♔♔♔

 

A few steps away from the edge of the cloud, Junmyeon stands still to observe the sky one last time. The sight will never stop being astounding, no matter the season or part of the day. In this morning, it looks rather light blue, blending with the cloud bits that are starting to vanish because Spring is quite soon.

The sky has always looked infinite, and even still there, Junmyeon feels like falling, not to the ground, but even higher. As if he could start floating anytime. It’s an odd feeling, a bit grim even, but Junmyeon embraces it.

When he turns back, he finds Jongin looking at him. His cheeks carry a shade of lovable pink, almost as pink as the berries in a jar he hands to Junmyeon. Then he smiles, warm and fondly, with a smile that is worth so much, which Junmyeon wouldn’t mind finding every day in his kingdom.

Junmyeon chuckles out of nowhere, with his cheeks growing warmer as he takes the berries.

“This is it, then,” Jongin mutters and makes a gesture towards the house. “Kyungsoo will come out in any second.”

Kyungsoo has proven to be slightly grumpy and taking time to get ready for such journey. There is no mean in which he can _lay_ the golden eggs for Junmyeon to carry to the kingdom. Hence, both will make the journey, save Easter, and then, Junmyeon will accompany him back to his cloud. Not because Kyungsoo can get lost, but because Junmyeon made an oath to keep him safe even when he doesn't need it  **«** _and perhaps because seeing Jongin again sounds splendid_ **»**.

“It is,” Junmyeon smiles and feels as if his mission was already accomplished. As if he was already celebrating Easter and granting the wishes to begin Spring.

Granting wishes must be one of the best and fulfilling sensations in the world. Perhaps he can grant his own as well this season. For once, he has gotten a solution, and from there, everything will be better. Junmyeon will make it better.

There are still aspects in which he has to work on in order to be the King he wants to be. He might never be the exact type of King his father wants, but Junmyeon has his own approach and path, and that might be what he needs to focus from now on. Hopefully, his kingdom will realize of his good intentions and accept him. As Jongin has.

As Jongin has.

Now that they share another shy but fond gaze, Junmyeon straightens his back, with his ears freezing when he realizes what he wants to do next. Jongin’s expression is quite timid but heavy, even more when Junmyeon licks his lips, trying to ease his sudden excitement and catching Jongin's attention over them.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon says teasingly, and when Jongin realizes of his actions, he looks startled. He blinks a few times, slightly embarrassed as Junmyeon laughs and takes his wrist with his free hand to bring him closer.

Then, Jongin embraces Junmyeon, gently placing his cheek against him and eventually, rocking him from side to side. Junmyeon closes his eyes, trying to hold himself from Jongin’s waist, letting the cuddly and tender feeling move him until his heart can’t take it anymore.

For the split of a second, he feels like staying there, between Jongin’s arms, forever.

When he is about to mouth his feelings ―because he is overwhelmed and happy about them― he opens his eyes and realizes Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are already out of the house, waiting next to the beanstalk. While Chanyeol acts as if he is inspecting the vines of the plant, Kyungsoo is looking at them with a shy grin.

Junmyeon clears his throat, loathing the fact that he has to let go. When Jongin stops embracing him, taking away the warmth with him, said feeling only increases.

“Uh, have a dainty trip,” Chanyeol mumbles and pats the beanstalk, dragging Kyungsoo’s attention back to him.

From the corner of his eye, Junmyeon can almost see how Chanyeol presses quite a few kisses on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and forehead.

“All your belongings are back with Lancelot,” Jongin comments, looking oddly shy and flustered. “You should get the berries jar inside Kyungsoo’s sack. Then, it will be easier for you to descend.”

Junmyeon nods, but before he can hand the jar to Kyungsoo, the latter takes it from him and gets it inside the sack that he has tied and slung cross his body.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon says, but Kyungsoo only smiles before stepping on the vines and suddenly being below the cloud, as if it was an easy task for him.

“You should visit us anytime,” Chanyeol says patting his back. Junmyeon will let the over familiarity pass, since he actually likes Chanyeol and Kyungsoo so far.

“I will,” Junmyeon replies and turns towards Jongin. They share another hug, a quick but warm one before Junmyeon also takes a grip of the beanstalk.

With a smile on his lips, he starts to descend.

 

♔♔♔

 

When Junmyeon finally steps on the ground, he breathes out and reaches for his knees as a reflex. His heart is beating too fast and his muscles feel numb, thus, he leans against the beanstalk to regain composure.

“Do you feel well?” Kyungsoo asks, looking slightly concerned. He is already mounted on Lancelot, petting the steed in the spot where its neck reaches its back.

“Better than ever,” Junmyeon chuckles, but still feels slightly dumbfounded by the trip. “Please, wait for me a few seconds.”

Kyungsoo nods and turns towards the sky, probably admiring the cloud that has been his home for long. Junmyeon starts to wonder if Kyungsoo was ever on the ground after Jongin took him with him. Wonders if he even missed the kingdom. 

Truth be told, up over the clouds seems as the perfect place to be. However, Junmyeon still misses his kingdom, he realizes when he thinks about how close he is to be back. 

He dismisses the thought when he feels an arm over his shoulders. When he turns at his side, Jongin smiles widely before placing a soft peck on his lips.

Junmyeon blushes heavily, and all his body freezes in place. 

“Shall we go?” Jongin asks, dragging him towards the steed. Junmyeon can only see how Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and takes the grip on Lancelot, meaning he will make Jongin and Junmyeon walk to the kingdom.

Junmyeon couldn’t care less when he looks at Jongin. At his wide candid smile and shining, vivid eyes when he laughs and then whines over why Kyungsoo is the one that should go on the steed.

It will be a long trip back, hopefully.


End file.
